Wire rope is in actuality a complex machine consisting of multiple wires bundled into strand which are wound around a central core. A typical 6×25 rope has 150 wires in each strand. Each wire can move independently and in cooperation with the other wires in the strand, and each strand can move independently and in cooperation with other strands to allow the wire rope to bend and flex as needed given the desired application.
Uses of wire rope vary, and can include applications in the steel industry, construction industry, mining industry, automotive industry, oil and gas industry, or any other industry where loads are lifted, moved, or secured. Depending on the industry and desired application, the length, diameter, strength, and connection type can vary widely. Thus, wire rope is often manufactured in varying diameters and strengths, but in long lengths which are later cut to size and the appropriate fittings are attached once the application for the wire rope is known.
Current solutions for cutting wire rope and attaching fittings include the use or bench vises, clamps, and/or hand tools. These methods are time consuming, do not always yield consistent results, and can compromise the integrity of the wire rope and/or the attached fitting. Other methods include permanent installations which allow for consistent results, but are large, unwieldly, and expensive. What is needed is a tool which can allow for quick and consistent results without compromising consistency and integrity of the wire rope.